darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Slippy's Reboot
Back to Main WIki 12/11/2011 03:02 PM Polyhex Repair Campus Slipstream Echo Slipstream has spent some time in medical bay oblivious to the world at large, no small thanks to a sword to the spark which caused a nearly fatal chain reaction that shorted out a good number of her systems. Quickrazor had worked hard on her for cycles on end. Probably without help some of the time since Knifepoint was still training so was mostly relegated to fetching stuff for the CMO. She was practically rebuilt by the time things were wrapping up, except for one key system, her neural net. The CMO hemmed and hawed, unsure how to deal with the situation. Eventually he asked Megatron what he would like to do based on the intel that Laserbeak had gathered. It was decided to leave her personality intact, but her memories would largely be gone. With this in mind Quickrazor did what he could for her neural net and let her systems restart on their own. It was turning out to be a long wait. Echo comes striding in. For what purpose only he knew, but seeing Slipstream laying there he paused, a frown coming over his face before the young soldier approached the table, glancing down at the femme seeker. There is no sign of the CMO or his helper. Probably beyond tired after the cycles of work that were put in. A well deserved recharge quite overdue overtook them both. The femme is alone here in the repair campus, or as alone as one gets with the medical drones currently powered down. Her body is whole; no sign of the electricity that raced through her systems and over her armor is in evidence. Echo is unknowing of what happened, and lifted a hand to wave it over her faceplate a few times without touching it. Nothing happens. All that can be heard is the steady sounds coming from the monitoring systems that Slipstream is hooked up to currently. "... Slipstream?" he asks. It would be her name that triggers something. Draws her out of the deep recharge she's been in for some time now. The sounds from the machine increase as her systems power up one by one. Echo erps and steps back, glancing nervously side to side as this happens as though not wanting to be blamed for it as he saw signs of life coming from the mech Slipstream's optics slowly alight to a steady magenta as she comes fully to and lets out a soft groan. A hand rising and laying on her chest as she checks through her systems. Something seemed amiss, but what? She looked over toward the movement, peering intently at Echo. "Where am I?" she asks. Echo uhms "The medical bay.” he peers at her strangely "Are you feeling okay?" Slipstream frowns faintly at the words, "Did I crash during aerial training?" she asks next, "I don't recall your face among the other cadets." then a pause as she ponders his question, "Not really, no. Something seems off." "You were badly wounded in a sparring match I hear." he explains. His optics flashed "I graduated orns before you became one of the trainers ma'am." Slipstream slowly sits up, hand still over her chest. "A sparring match." she repeats, frowning only further as she tries to recall the most recent one and trying to determine how she got injured during it. "Wait... did you say I'm a trainer?" she asks, looking perplexed by the idea. A pause as he stares at her a long moment. What to tell her. The seeker was utterly speechless. Slipstream stares back at the mech, frowning as she doesn't get a reply. "How can I be a trainer when I'm still a cadet?" she looks around a moment, "And this doesn't look like the academy medical repair bay so exactly where am I and who are you?" ".. Uh, you're in Polyhex. I guess they decided it was easier to fix you here." Echo remarks, finally finding words to say. Slipstream looks vaguely surprised a moment, "Polyhex." she repeats, "I didn't expect to hear from the Decepticons this quickly, I just barely put in my data chip to apply." she shifts her wings slightly, "Who was I sparring with?" Echo's optics flash again "Uhm..." a pause again "I really don’t know much about the situation ma'am... Just that you were sparring with someone else." he explains. Feigning ignorance is the Decepticon Way after all when in a fix. Slipstream rubs her hand over her chest, not liking what her system check is telling her. "Who are you?" she asks again. Echo replies "Echo. Just a standard wingman soldier." he explains as he looks her over, glancing at her chest plate, then back up "Dont move too much. I hear they almost lost you." Slipstream lowers her hand now, still frowning even at the answer. "Right. A medic has to check me over first." she replies. Echo nods "Exactly yeah. you may just be disoriented from the surgery you know." he moves to take a seat next to the med bed to keep her company. "Any pains or anything?"" Slipstream's wings quirk back a bit more, a long pause before she replies, "Just this odd sensation in my spark that I cannot quite make sense of right now. Maybe the medic can tell me what happened during this sparring bout." Echo nods "Yeah. Not sure myself. I'm a soldier." he admits with a bit of a grin. "I don’t see any around right now. But hopefully you'll get answers soon Slipstream peers at Echo, looking him over then smirking. "Don't look like a soldier to me." she remarks, a little flick of her wings made. "Thought Cons were supposed to be mean, nasty, glitches from the pit.. not all friendly and such." Echo blinks at that "I AM... to the Autobots. " he points out "And enemies of course. I see no reason to anger people superior to me in skill though. I'm more useful alive." Slipstream hms softly to that, then states, "And I'm superior hm?" she asks curiously. "I'm just a cadet. How can I be a threat to you?" Echo replies "I couldn’t tell if you were or not. Erring on the side of caution is hardly foolish." Echo picks up the dicebag and rolls against its presence. Echo's roll fails! Slipstream's optics narrow slightly as she leans toward the mech, "Hmm, you lie badly." she murmurs, "There is more to my injury isn't there? Something you aren't telling me." Echo pauses at that, looking somewhat embarrassed "I don’t know ANYTHING about what's going on with your injury. I wasn't there and I had nothing to do with it." he states flatly, optics brightening "You seem to be disoriented though is all I can say. I'm no doctor." Slipstream snorts softly at him, leaning back away from the mech. She looks herself over, noting the Decepticon emblem upon her wings. "Disoriented by the lack of information." she replies, "Not knowing why my spark feels so off kilter. Not recalling this sparring match. It's disquieting." Echo replies "I don’t doubt it. Sadly, you're asking questions of the mech who knows very little about it. I've been on patrol all joor." he explains to her. Slipstream hms and gives a shallow nod, "But you do know something. You act like you know me." Echo nods "Yeah. I've seen you around. " he shifts uncomfortably "I should get going though." he frowned, not sure if he COULD tell slipstream more not. There were no orders either way... Slipstream considers that reply and smirks a bit at his shifting, "If you must." is all she has to say to him. Echo nods "Catch you later right?" he offered a smile, turning to depart and try and find out. Slipstream rolls her shoulders slightly, "Perhaps." Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Echo’s Logs Category:Slipstream’s Logs